Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate a supply module for supplying a weapon system and an effector system comprising a weapon system to be supplied and the supply module. Particular preference is given to the weapon system to be supplied being a laser weapon system.
In designs for high energy laser weapon systems, diode-pumped solid state lasers in the performance category of around 100 kW are frequently proposed for generating the laser radiation. The proposed high energy laser weapon systems possess laser devices that typically have an efficiency of around 20%. During operation, a very high cooling capacity of 80% of the electrical power used is therefore required, wherein a stabilization of the coolant temperature precisely to a few degrees Celsius is necessary. In view of the aforementioned magnitude of the diode-pumped solid state lasers of a few hundred kilowatts, the cooling of laser devices poses a considerable challenge.
It is known from the prior art that laser devices can be supplied with power and cooled with a suitably dimensioned electric generator and a sufficiently large cooling unit. The required outputs, however, result in such supply devices being extremely heavy and bulky. The production of a laser weapon on a mobile carrier vehicle in particular thus becomes impossible.
Also known from the prior art is the use of electric storage batteries for supplying high energy laser weapon systems, which batteries temporarily store electrical energy for operating the weapon system. Cooling can be effected by, for example, a high volume of liquid coolant, wherein the liquid coolant heats up considerably during the operation of the weapon system. However, these designs have a major disadvantage in that, after a certain operating time of the weapon system (typically lasting about one minute), a longer period (typically around 15 minutes) is required in order to recharge the batteries and re-cool the liquid coolant. The usage time of the weapon system is thus severely limited.
German patent document DE 10 2011 116 288 A1 discloses, for example, an underwater vehicle comprising a laser effector system. Because underwater vehicles are typically already equipped with power generation and cooling systems, the laser weapon system runs off of said systems of the underwater vehicle.
German patent document DE 10 2012 000 672 A1 discloses a laser weapon system designed for stationary operation. The aim here is to store, by means of a special arrangement of energy storage units, the energy generated by a stationary generator so that this energy can be dispensed to the weapon system in concentrated form. The aim of a distributed arrangement of the energy storage units is to avoid transferring a heavy current.
German patent document DE 60 2004 000 303 T2 discloses an electro-hydraulic unit. Here an electric motor drives a pump, by means of which fluid pressure is built up in the hydraulic system. The hydraulic pressure is then stored in an accumulator, thus providing a hydraulic power reserve.
Finally. German patent document DE 10 2008 054 264 B4 discloses a multi-functional service and test mechanism for unmanned air vehicles. The service and test mechanism includes, among other things, the possibility of supplying the air vehicle with electric power fed in from outside via the power supply system of the service device.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a supply module for a weapon system, in particular for a high energy laser weapon system, which is easily and economically manufactured and installed, lightweight, and compact, but permits a long usage time of the weapon system. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are also directed to an effector system that likewise satisfies the aforementioned features.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a supply module that can be used for supplying a weapon system, the supply module comprising an electric storage device and a thermal storage device. The electric storage device is designed for storing electrical energy over a long period. The thermal storage device is configured for storing a coolant. According to the invention, at least one electrical connection is present, via which electrical energy can be transferred from the electric storage device to the effector system. A thermal connection in turn permits the transfer of the coolant from the thermal storage device to the effector system. Such an arrangement is particularly advantageous if the weapon system is to be supplied by mobile means. High-performance supply devices are not needed in this case. According to the invention then, the supply module for supplying the weapon system is interchangeable.
The invention further relates to an effector system that comprises at least one weapon system to be supplied and at least one supply module as described previously or according to one of the developments presented further below. The weapon system to be supplied is in particular a laser weapon. The effector system further comprises at least one receiving device rigidly attached to the weapon system. The supply module can be introduced into the receiving device so that the weapon system can be supplied with electric power and with the coolant from the supply module. Hence, the receiving device is connected to the weapon system via a fluid conduit and via an electric conduit. In particular this connection can be rigidly configured, since the supply module is preferably connectable to the receiving device via the electrical connection and the thermal connection so that electric power and coolant can be drawn from the supply module. The supply module for supplying the weapon system is advantageously interchangeable so that, after an operation time in which the reserves of the supply module are expended, the weapon system is only inoperable for the time required to change the supply module. In particular the supply module is in turn reusable once its reserves have been replenished.
Preferably the electrical connection and/or the thermal connection of the supply module comprise(s) a quick coupler. The supply module can thus be quickly, easily, and securely connected to the weapon system in order to supply the weapon system with coolant and electric power. The quick couplers of the electrical connection or of the thermal connection can be brought into contact with the weapon system either jointly or independently of one another.
The electric storage device is advantageously configured in such a way that the latter has a specific power of at least 1000 Watts per kilogram (W/kg). The electric storage device in particular has a specific power of at least 3000 W/kg. Alternatively or additionally, the specific energy of the electric storage device is at least 100 Watt-hours per kilogram (Wh/kg). The specific energy is in particular at least 120 Wh/kg. With such an energy supply, in particular a maximum operating time of the weapon system with minimum weight and minimum volume is achievable.
The electric storage device can advantageously ensure a sustained supply of power to the weapon system for an operating time of at least 100 seconds. Particularly preferable is the electric storage device being able to sustain an operating time of at least 150 seconds. Hence the weapon system is available long enough to counter threats.
Preferably the electric storage device comprises lithium-iron phosphate rechargeable batteries. Such batteries have a longer useful life, a low self-discharge, and can be recharged often. Hence such batteries are very well-suited for use in weapon systems. In particular provision is made such that the lithium-iron phosphate batteries can be recharged at least 1000 times.
In an advantageous embodiment, the thermal storage device comprises a latent heat accumulator. The latter is constructed in such a way that the liquid coolant contains a material which, as heat is absorbed, undergoes a phase transition without undergoing a temperature change. Particular preference is given to such a material containing paraffin so that a cooling of the weapon system is effected by the paraffin transitioning from a solid state to a liquid state. The liquid coolant can comprise an aqueous emulsion in which are present paraffin-filled plastic capsules. The plastic capsules are in particular 5 μm in diameter. Such a liquid coolant is very advantageous for cooling laser systems because this fluid always maintains its temperature, while the cooling is effected by the phase transition of the paraffin.
In a particularly advantageous manner the coolant has a latent heat capacity of at least 20 kilojoules per kilogram (kJ/kg). In particular the coolant has a latent heat capacity of at least 40 kJ/kg. A phase transition temperature is in particular defined at 20° C. Such values enable an advantageous cooling of laser weapon systems in such a way that the generated heat is effectively dissipated.
Preference is given to the effector system of the invention being configured in such a way that a loading device is present. The loading device can preferably be a crane. The supply module can be introduced into the receiving device and/or removed from the receiving device by means of the loading device. Due to the advantageous loading device, the supply module is quickly and easily interchangeable so that only a short idle time is necessary, during which the weapon system to be supplied is inoperable.
In another preferred embodiment of the effector system of the invention, at least two receiving devices are present so that it is possible to switch between the receiving devices for supplying the weapon system. In this manner the weapon system can be operated continuously, since it is possible to switch from a first supply module to a second supply module when the first supply module is expended. Because the supplying of the weapon system is ensured by the second supply module, the first supply module can then be removed from the receiving device. A third supply module can be introduced into the receiving device of the first supply module so that, after the second supply module is expended, it is possible to switch to the third supply module. It is obvious that a continuous operation of the weapon system is enabled in this manner.
Finally, the effector system comprises a platform, on which the weapon system as well as the at least one receiving device is mounted. The platform is advantageously configured as a mobile platform, in particular as a land vehicle or as a watercraft. This has the advantage that the weapon system can always be moved to a place where it is needed.